


The Curse Of Side Effects

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antidepressant side effects, Blow Jobs, Fake Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey Way is finally ready to rejoin his bandmates to record The Black Parade after being put on antidepressants. He hopes that being around his band will help deal with the one side effect from them that is frustrating him.





	The Curse Of Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a few weeks ago, around the time of Kliego week and it stemmed from my own experience with irritating side effects. So I decided to write something based on it and here it is, and it felt a bit cathartic writing it when I did. Hopefully other people will like it.

Mikey groaned in irritation. He had been at this for an hour now and... nothing. He released his grip on his cock, slamming his fist against the sheets. He knew this was a potential side effect from the medication he was taking for his depression, but that provided no comfort.

Jerking off was a form of stress relief, a way of offering himself release. It was something that he usually did before sleeping at night or after waking in the morning but he’d not been able to get off since taking the meds. He didn’t want to go back to the doctor, to tell them about his ‘problem’ so he’d done internet searches for it. From what he could tell, it was something that would pass in time.

He hoped that time would be sooner rather than later.

***

Mikey was frustrated. He’d not had an orgasm in over two weeks and it was making he ache in all the wrong ways. He hoped being back with the guys would help but the whole first day had been them fussing over him. It was sweet, but also a little patronising, especially since he was on edge. At least they weren’t in that cursed mansion anymore.

“Are you ok Mikes?” His big brother asked, pulling him aside after their first recording session. “You seem kind of... tense. Is this too much? We can always wait...”

“No, it’s not that.” Mikey shook his head, not wanting his brother to start worrying, that’s the last thing he’d want. “I just...” He looked Gerard up and down, biting his lower lip before whispering. “Can I suck you of?”

Gerard looked relieved from his words, a smile creeping over his lips. “Oh Mikey, of course.” He looked around, checking that no one was still around before whispering. “Now?”

“Now.” Mikey smiled, his tongue darting out across his lips as his gaze flicked down to his big brother’s crotch. Gerard quickly shut and locked the door, leaning against the wall and cupping himself through his jeans. Mikey took the hint, sinking down on his knees before his brother, his hands stroking his denim clad thighs before undoing his flies.

It had been far too long since he had last been in this position for anyone and he’d missed it, especially with Gerard. His fingers quickly pushed the jeans down his thighs, exposing his bulging boxers and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Mikey had to admit he was proud of himself, that the very idea of getting a blow job from him had gotten him worked up. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Gerard’s Star Wars print boxers, tugging them down quickly to free his dick. “Missed your cock.” Mikey whispered, leaning in to lick a strip from the base up to the head.

“Missed your mouth...” Gerard sighed above him, watching fondly as Mikey took his cock between his lips, sinking down onto it. Mikey hummed softly as he took him down to the base, with the ease that came from years of practice. Mikey thought that his older brother’s cock was the perfect size for sucking. Mikey loved the weight of it on his tongue and the way it stretched his lips every time he took it fully down to the base. 

Mikey licked at Gerard’s cock, hearing him moan above him. Ordinarily such a sound would go straight to his dick, making him ache in his pants, but he tried to ignore the lack of arousal. Gerard would probably be concerned if he was naked, but thankfully his clothing hid it from him. 

This was good though. Instead of worrying about himself, he could focus on pleasing his brother. Whenever he pulled back he circled his tongue around his soft head, tasting the beads of pre-cum that were already oozing from the tip before diving back down on him. Gerard bought his hands down, running his fingers through Mikey’s hair. “You’re so good at this Mikey. No one else sucks me off even half as good as you do.” 

Mikey felt a surge of pride go through him at his brother’s words, keeping his eyes on him as he bobbed up and down. He knew it wasn’t just talk, that Gerard really meant it. They were both very open with each other about their sexual experiences and Gerard made it very clear that no one compared to him. He pushed down the feelings that came up when he thought about that, keeping his concentration firmly focussed on his cock.

Up and down. Lap at the tip. Hum the bass line to Vampires. Wiggle his tongue. Up and down.

“Mikey...” Gerard moaned above him, his fingers gripping tighter on his hair. Mikey knew exactly what that meant and he smiled. Gerard made the sounds he knew all too well and he braced himself, sucking hungrily on his cock as they made eye contact. “Uh uh, uhhhh!” His brother’s hips jerked against his face and Mikey’s mouth was filled with his hot, salty cum, which he greedily swallowed every drop down.

Once Gerard’s grip on his hair relaxed, Mikey eased back, his softening cock sliding from his lips. With the back of his hand, Mikey wiped the saliva that had gathered over his lips and chin, smiling as he looked up. Gerard was panting heavily, his eyes half lidded and a dopey smile across his face. Mikey thought that he looked beautiful like this, his dark hair plastered across his cheeks and forehead as he got his breath back. Under normal circumstances Mikey would be as hard as a rock from the sight of his brother like this, especially since he was the cause of him looking so flustered.

“Damn Mikey, your mouth is heaven.” Gerard shifted his fingers, stroking Mikey’s cheek gently with a fond smile. “Do you need me to...” He looked down towards Mikey’s crotch and the younger Way quickly shifted back, shaking his head.

”No, it’s ok... I’m fine.” Mikey smiled at him, rising up to his feet and kissing his brother gently. “Come on, let’s get back to the others.” Gerard gave him a look, but nodded, running his fingers through his hair before giving him a brief kiss in return.

***

Mikey cursed himself again, letting go of his dick and resting back against the pillows under his head. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand told him he’d been at this for over an hour. The fresh images of Gerard moaning as he sucked him off had been playing in his mind as he stroked himself, but it wasn’t enough. “Stupid fucking meds.” Mikey mumbled to himself, growling in irritation as his dick wilted between his legs.

***

Mikey felt surplus to requirements on his second day in the studio. Gerard was busy doing vocals and Ray was booked in to record his guitar parts later on. Bob was practicing his drumming in the back room, which left Frank and Mikey alone together.

“Ugh this is fucking boring.” Frank groaned, from where he sat in the chair in the practice space. They’d not actually done much practicing, already certain that they knew their parts well enough. Mikey could see how restless Frank was, how he was itching to have something to do.

Or someone.

“How about we get out of here?” Mikey suggested, looking his friend over and parting his legs. “We could have some fun.”

Frank’s face lit up with a grin and he looked Mikey over, nodding. “Well, I’m never one to turn down some Way ass.” He paused, considering for a moment. “That is what you’re offering right?”

“Of course it is you idiot.” Mikey rolled his eyes behind his glasses, but he appreciated Frank’s need to clarify it anyway. “Let’s go.”

***

Frank’s place was nearest, so naturally that’s where they went. As soon as the door was closed, Frank grabbed Mikey’s hand, tugging him through the rented apartment towards his bedroom. “Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting to have company.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, honestly not caring less about the state of the place. There were clothes scattered around along with empty take out containers and bags of snacks. “I lived with you remember, I’ve seen worse.”

Frank just grinned at him, pushing the door to his room open and tugging him inside. “This is where the magic happens.”

“Giving yourself a handjob hardly qualifies as magic.” Mikey replied drily, smirking when Frank looked offended. Before he could protest Mikey kissed him, his fingers working to remove his clothing, eager to get things started.

“I’ll have you know I have had company over.” Frank replied when their lips parted so Mikey could tug his t-shirt over his head, discarding it in the nearest pile of clothes. Frank’s skin was littered with tattoos and Mikey was certain that one day every inch of him would be covered in them.

“I bet you have.” Mikey smirked and rolled his eyes, letting Frank remove his own tee, his pale skin a stark contrast to the bright colours of Frank’s ink.

“We need to get you inked up one of these days.” Frank smiled, running his fingertips along the expanse of his chest, licking his lips. “I know a guy in town, he does great work.”

“Maybe.” Mikey replied, non-committal as he reached down to open Frank’s fly. Frank was already popping a semi and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get the guitarist fully hard. “You gonna keep running your mouth or get naked?”

“I can do both, I’m good at multitasking.” Frank flashed him a grin, stepping back to shuck his pants down his legs. “How about you lose yours?” Mikey nodded, undoing his own flies and pushing his skinny jeans down his legs. “I dunno how you wear those things man. Little Frank needs room to breathe.” At that he swayed his hips, making his cock bounce and Mikey couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’m sure little Frank gets plenty of fresh air.” Mikey grinned, crouching down to remove his pants and sneakers, as the guitarist did the same. “Do you at least have lube?”

“Of course!” He pulled open the top drawer of his bedside table, grabbing a bottle and grinning in triumph. “So, how do you wanna do this?” 

Mikey considered, looking around the room for a moment before getting down on his hands and knees. His own cock was hard between his legs now in anticipation for what was to come. He hoped it would last. 

Mikey watched as Frank slicked his fingers up with lube, his dick twitching in anticipation. Frank set the bottle down within easy reach, moving behind the younger Way and pulling apart his cheeks with one hand. “Missed your pretty little ass Mikey.” His fingertips circled his pucker, making him gasp softly at the contact. Mikey opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a groan as Frank eased two fingers into him.

It had been awhile since he’d had anything inside himself and Frank’s skilled fingers made his eyelids flutter. Mikey always found it awkward to try and finger himself, never being able to get the angles just right. He loved getting fingered though, even though he couldn’t quite manage it himself. A soft sigh escaped his lips as Frank’s fingers spread him open, moving to open him up eagerly. “When did you last get laid huh?”

“Not since I left.” Mikey sighed again, rocking his ass back against his fingers. Frank chuckled softly, holding him tighter as he twisted the fingers inside him.

“Well don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He retreated his fingers slightly, thrusting them back home and catching his spot, making Mikey shudder. “What did you get up to yesterday with Gee?” He could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he rubbed his fingertips against Mikey’s insides. “He looked very flustered.”

“I gave him head.” Mikey gasped, twitching around his fingers. Frank knew of course, they all did. They couldn’t really hide the true nature of their relationship from their band mates, especially after Ray caught them together in the van. 

“Mmm nice.” Frank’s voice sounded breathless and Mikey was certain that he was fully hard now. “Wish I coulda seen.”

“Of course you do, you pervert.” Mikey smiled despite himself, the words coming out breathless and fond. “Come on, I’m ready.” He pushes his ass back against Frank’s hands to show how ready he was and Frank snorted, slipping his fingers out. Mikey would have groaned at the loss, but he knew it was only because he was preparing his dick. The sounds of the lube opening, followed by slick stroking, confirmed that.

“Yeah, can’t wait to be inside you.” Frank’s hand returned to his ass, holding him open once again. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

“Then hurry up and do it, I’ve not got all day.” Frank laughed and Mikey’s words, his head brushing against his opening. Mikey took in a breath, his eyes lidding as the guitarist’s cock sank into him.

“Fuck yeah, your ass...” Frank moaned behind him, low and desperate as he filled him up, his balls slapping against his ass. “You Ways have the best fucking asses I swear.” Frank groaned out the words, holding onto him tight as he started to fuck him. 

If there was one word to describe how Frank fucked it would be eager. His movements were hard and fast, the sound of his balls slapping against his ass filling the air. Mikey didn’t mind the pace, in fact he loved how Frank’s boundless energy manifested itself during sex. Usually it would be making Mikey’s body ache with need and, although he was hitting all the right spots it just... wasn’t the same. Mikey gritted his teeth, hating the drugs but letting out a moan all the same.

“Yeah Mikey that’s it, moan for me...” Frank muttered the words as he thrust into him, his fingers gripping him tighter. “You’re so pretty Mikey, especially like this. Fuck...”

Mikey wasn’t terrible vocal during sex at the best of times, which he was suddenly thankful for as it meant the lack of response wouldn’t give anything away. He shifted his right hand from the floor, wrapping his fingers around himself and starting to stroke, even though he suspected it would be futile.

“Yeah, that’s it, touch yourself.” Frank groaned, fucking deep into him, his hips stuttering against his ass. Mikey’s eyes lidded behind his fogged glasses as he squeezed his ass around him, needing to get his friend off even if he couldn’t himself. “Fuck Mikey, yeah, just like that.” Frank mumbled the words, rutting against his ass while he kept clenching around him.

Mikey bowed his head, looking down towards his traitorous dick. Despite all the stimulation it was already softening in his touch and he bit back a growl of irritation. Thank fuck Frank wasn’t touching him to feel it. He hated himself a little bit as he let out a low groan, the sound he knew he made when he came. He released his dick, bringing his hand up his mouth to suck on his fingers, being sure to be as noisy as he could.

“Shit Mikey...” Frank stuttered against him, letting out his own moan as he came, painting his insides. “Fuck, you’re so hot...” Frank was panting, his voice breathless as he pulled out and sat down on the bed.

“Thanks Frank...” Mikey replied, trying to sound just as breathless but not sure he could pull it off. It wouldn’t matter, he’d be easy to fool in this state. “I should go.” Mikey crawled to his clothes, grabbing his underwear and sliding them up his legs.

“You’re just going to fuck and run?” Frank watched, eyebrow quirked and a hand on his chest. “No time for a cuddle? I’m hurt Mikey.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Mikey rolled his eyes, pulling his pants on quickly, shaking his head. “I agreed to have lunch with Gee. I don’t want to be late.” It was a lie, but he could text Gee on the way to the studio and arrange something. He kissed Frank quickly on the cheek after pulling his tee on. “See you later.”

And then he was gone.

***

“Fucking stupid meds.” He growled to himself after swallowing that day’s pill, glaring at the packet they came from. Yeah, he had to admit that they helped even him out moodwise, but this side effect was getting on his nerves. 

He’d not try and jerk himself off tonight, knowing that it was likely useless. If he couldn’t cum from getting fucked by Frank, then the thought of it wouldn’t get him off either.

***

Mikey watched as Ray practiced, his skilled fingers moving along the neck of his guitar. It had been three days since he’d gone off with Frank and Mikey was still pent up. Watching Ray wasn’t exactly helping, as his mind was wandering, picturing what else his fingers could be doing.

“Mikey, are you ok?” Ray’s fingers stilled as he spoke and Mikey looked up, his eyes meeting the face of his friend, concern clear on his face.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Mikey swallowed, quickly crossing his legs in a vain attempt to conceal the arousal in his jeans. For the first time in years he wished he had looser fitting pants.

Ray set his guitar down, leaning it carefully against the wall next to his chair. For a moment, Mikey thought his friend was going to let it go, but then Ray’s gaze was back on him and he knew he wasn’t going to let it go. “You’re not fine. You’re giving me the look.”

“And what look is that?” Mikey asked, though he already suspected he knew what the answer was.

“It’s the look you get when you’re thinking dirty thoughts. In case, I’m guessing they’re about my fingers.” At that Ray flexed his fingers, keeping his eyes on him the whole time. While Ray didn’t often take part in the onstage antics of the band, he was just as perverted as the rest of them. “I don’t need to be in the studio until this afternoon. If you want.” 

Mikey swallowed and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I want.”

***

Ray’s rented apartment was, like Frank’s, closer to the studio than Mikey’s was. Mikey made a mental note that, for the next album they should get a place together. It’d be much easier to have everyone in one place, rather than scattered around.

Ray was sharing with Bob, but the drummer was at the studio which meant Ray’s place was empty. Unlike Frank’s it was a much tidier, there was no take out boxes scattered around here. “What would you like us to do?” Ray asked as he turned to face him, a smile on his plush lips. They’d not actually spoken about what they were going to do when they got here and, in all honesty, Mikey was down for anything the other man was willing to give him.

“Whatever you want, as long as it involves us naked.” Mikey smiled, tugging his top off and letting it drop onto a chair. 

“Eager as always.” Ray smiled fondly, shaking his head so his soft curls bounced from the movement. He reached down and pulled his own tee off, revealing his soft body and strong arms. When he tossed his clothing aside, he took a step closer to Mikey, looking in the eyes. “I missed you, we all did.” Ray leaned in, kissing him and running his hands along his bare sides. Mikey had to admit, he’d missed this, missed being kissed by him. “It’s good to have you back.” Ray licked along the bassist’s lips, smiling. “Take off your pants and wait here, I’ll be back soon.”

Ray stepped away, flashing him a smile before heading down the corridor towards his bedroom. Mikey reached down and quickly worked his flies open, pushing his tight pants and underwear down his legs. It didn’t take him long to be naked from the waist down, his shoes kicked off as well. The anticipation had given him a semi and he bit his lip, waiting for Ray to return as he stood naked in his lounge.

It wasn’t long before the guitarist returned to him and he let out a small groan at the sight of him. He’d shed the rest of his clothing in the bedroom and Mikey couldn’t help but stare at his thick, strong thighs, remembering how they felt pressed up against him or under his fingers. “My eyes are up here.” Mikey blushes at his words, looking up to see Ray grin. “Turn around.” He twirled his right middle finger, licking his plush lips.

Mikey did as he asked, turning on the spot as he felt Ray’s strong hands guide his own to brace himself against the nearest chair. Mikey took a breath, not sure what to expect. Ray could be surprisingly unpredictable, which made his dick ache.

“Just relax, I’ve got you.” Ray whispered in his ear, planting a soft kiss along the column of Mikey’s neck before leaving a trail of them along his back. Mikey’s eyelids fluttered from the gentle contact, his fingers holding the chair tighter. As he crouched down behind him, Ray’s fingertips traced a path along his sides until his hands came to rest on his cheeks. Gently, he parted them and Mikey shivered at the other man’s hot breath against his skin. “You have such a pretty little hole Mikey.” He whispered, before leaning in to run his soft tongue along his cleft from just behind his balls to just below his tail bone.

“Shit Ray...” Mikey whispered the words, letting out a soft groan when Ray’s tongue circled around his opening. A soft gasp left his parted lips as it wiggled inside him, lapping gently as those plush lips kissed his ring. Mikey was pretty sure that people outside of the band would be surprised by how good he could be with his lips and tongue. After all his brother and Frank looked like and acted like a couple of twink whores, but Ray seemed to be the more straight laced of them all. Mikey knew better though, he knew the guitarist was just as filthy as they were, he just didn’t put out outside of the band.

Ray slipped his tongue out of him, taking a breath before starting to lick again, tracing patterns over his pucker. “Way ass is the best ass.” Ray breathed against his hole, licking back into him again. His words made him shiver, his cock twitching between his legs, hard and eager.

“Yeah Ray, your tongue is fucking amazing.” Mikey gasped the words out, feeling breathless as the aforementioned tongue wiggled inside him, lapping at his walls and making a groan leave his throat. His movements were unhurried, his fingers tracing circles over the cheeks that he held tight and Mikey was sure he was going to stay there forever. Not that he’d have minded one bit if he did, but he felt he needed more.

After a few more moments of licking deep inside him Ray pulled back and Mikey could practically hear the smile in his voice. “I’m gonna finger you now, get you nice and open, that ok?”

“Ye... yeah.” Mikey whispered, feeling breathless as he felt Ray let go of him. There was the sound of a bottle being popped open, then the slick sound of lube being spread over his fingers. His left hand parted Mikey’s cheeks, while two of his slick fingers pressed against his hole, easily sliding into him.

“Yeah, you’re taking them so well.” Ray purred out the words, working his fingers in and out steadily, opening him up further than just his skilled tongue could manage. “Just like you always do.” Mikey wanted to gasp out some kind of reply, but it was lost by his fingertips catching his spot.

“Hey Ray, Frank said he saw you leaving so I picked us up some piz... fuck.” Mikey felt his cheeks flush slightly as he glanced towards the front door. There, carrying two pizza boxes, stood their drummer, Bob. His blue eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Mikey leaning against the chair and Ray behind him with his fingers knuckle deep inside him. “I can... come back.”

Ray hummed, kissing Mikey’s ass before rising up to his feet. “You don’t have to... if that’s ok with Mikey of course.”

Mikey knew a question when he heard one and Ray stopped moving his fingers so the younger Way could form words. “Yeah Bob. Join us.” He let go of the chair, beckoning him with his left hand. Bob was a bit of a question mark still in terms of his likes and dislikes, but he’d fooled around enough with him to know he liked dick. Not a surprise really, considering he’d been touring with The Used before joining the band.

Bob nodded, setting the pizzas down on the nearest table, starting to remove his clothing. It didn’t take long for him to get fully naked, his dick bobbing to arousal between his legs. “What would you like to do Bob?” Ray asked, his tone almost conversational as he moved his fingers, sliding them in and out. There were three in Mikey now, all working to open him up for Ray’s cock.

Bob looked between the pair of them, obviously weighing up his options. While he thought Ray kept up his movements, spreading his fingers to open Mikey up. For anyone else Mikey would have told them to get going already, but this was Ray and he wasn’t exactly small. “I want... to lay under Mikey as you fuck him.”

“Like 69ing?” Ray asked, twisting his fingers and making Mikey moan.

“Yeah.” Bob replied with a nod, looking a little uncertain with his suggestion. His soft voice was quiet endearing, since it didn’t really match his overall butch appearance. It was sweet really.

“Is that ok with you Mikey?” Ray asked, his soft lips pressed up against the shell of his ear. Again, his fingers stilled so he could respond and Mikey was grateful for that, not sure he could manage it if he was still pumping them inside him.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

Bob grinned brightly, watching as his bandmate laid down on the floor, sprawling out along the space next to them. “Get on top of him Mikeyway, I just need to prep myself for you.” And with those words, Ray’s fingers slipped out of him, making him whimper despite himself.

Mikey fell to his hands and knees, crawling over to Bob, kissing him quickly before moving over his body. It had been awhile since Mikey had 69ed anyone and he hoped that this extra stimulation would be enough to overcome his little problem. Bob’s breath was hot against his cock, which made him twitch with need. In response, Bob’s tongue darted out, licking along Mikey’s dick from the base to his soft head, making him let out a soft groan. Bob’s own cock filled Mikey’s vision, hard and thick against his belly, but he knew better then to give it attention right away.

“Ready for me?” Ray asked from behind him, his voice soft as his hands stroked his asscheeks again, pulling them apart gently.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Mikey replied, resting his head against Bob’s strong thigh, letting his eyes lid as he braced himself.

The slick head of Ray’s cock trailed along his cleft before brushing against his opening, before pressing inside. Mikey let out a low groan, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he felt Ray sink into him, his movements slow and steady. “Fuck Mikey, your ass is amazing.” Ray groaned the words out as he bottomed out inside him, his heavy balls slapping against the curve of his ass. All Mikey could do in response was moan, nodding slightly against Bob’s thigh. He loved the feeling of fullness that could only come from being filled by Ray like this.

Ray stayed still inside him for a moments, giving Mikey chance to get used to him, before he started to move. He pulled out slowly until just his head remained inside him, then he eased back inside him, sinking down to the base before doing the same again, making Mikey groan each time.

Mikey gasped when he felt a warmth surround his cock and it took him a few moments to realise it was actually due to Bob starting to suck on him. The metal of his lip ring felt nice against his dick as he took him down with an ease that would surprise those that didn’t know him. Mikey’s eyelids fluttered open again and he took in the sight of Bob’s own dick laid out before him. He knew he was ready now, adjusted enough to being filled to be able to give him the attention he deserved. Mikey took Bob’s dick in hand, wrapping his fingers around the base to hold him upright, lapping at his soft mushroom head before taking him into his mouth. Mikey relaxed his throat as he took as much of Bob’s dick as he could, humming softly around him. From Mikey’s experience, everyone had a different bassline that he could hum along to while he blowed them that would really get them going. For Gerard it was Vampires, for Frank it was I’m Not Okay and for Ray it was Venom. Bob, though, Mikey hadn’t figured his out yet, so he decided to try one of the new ones. He switched his humming from being random to Famous Last Words as he bobbed up and down, keeping up the suction and flicking his tongue as he did so.

The effect it has was almost instant, with Bob moaning and the vibrations from it making Mikey shiver in pleasure. Bob quickly regained some sense of composure, returning to suckling on his cock like he did before, moving his head up and and, his hands running along Mikey’s sharp hips. Occasionally he’d moan again, especially when Mikey reaches the chorus and he suspected he’d found his song. He’d have to give the other new songs a shot first to be absolutely be sure of course, but he was pretty certain.

“Look at you two, you look so hot like this.” Ray groaned out the words, thrusting hard enough into Mikey his whole body shook. It threw him off a little as Ray’s dick slammed right into his spot, making him moan instead of hum around Bob’s cock, but he didn’t give a shit. “We should do this stuff more often.” Mikey would have responded, but he didn’t want to stop sucking Bob’s dick. He was right, it had been awhile since they had done anything as a group together. It was often more one on one stuff, in large part due to the nature of touring but Mikey hoped that they’d change that for the next one. He let go of Bob’s cock, giving the guitarist a thumbs up, hearing him chuckle in response. “Of course you’d like that Mikeyway, you’re a little slut.” The word went straight to his cock, making it ache in the wet heat of Bob’s mouth. “I’ll talk to the others, I’m sure they’d be done to give you a gang bang to celebrate back with us.“

Mikey’s mind was suddenly filled with a dozen pornographic images, every one about his bandmates, all using him together. Sucking each of their dicks greedily while getting fucked. Stroking them off whole they surrounded him. Being bound and used and plastered in their cum. They sent a shudder through him and he could feel something in his belly that he’d not felt since he’d started taking his meds.

“Cum for us Mikey, let Bob taste you. I know you both need it.” Ray groaned, his thrusts much much more urgent now, punctuating his words. Mikey’s eyes lidded again and his hips jerked against Bob’s face, his stumble scratching against his skin, but he didn’t give a fuck. He cried out around the drummers cock, the girth of his length making it come out as a choked off sound as the wave of his orgasm washed over him. It was intense, probably the most intense orgasm he’d had in a long time, and he knew that he was cumming hot and thick in Bob’s mouth. He didn’t seem to mind though, as Mikey felt him swallow it all down like a champ and Mikey made a mental note to thank them both for this later somehow.

For now he had two cocks to please and he tried his best to focus on them through the hazy of his orgasm. Ray had stilled inside him, letting out a low moan as he enjoyed the way Mikey’s hole fluttered around his shaft, so Mikey put his focus on Bob. He knew his blow job now had less finesse, that it was more sloppy and rough, but he had a feeling his bandmate didn’t mind that. His cock was certainly enjoying the attention, throbbing against his tongue and he flicked his tongue against it.

“Shit Mikey...” Ray gasped out the words as fingers gripped onto him tighter, thrusting into him one last time as he let out the familiar moan that Mikey loved to hear. Mikey couldn’t help but feel even more satisfied as he felt Ray paint his insides, his tongue lapping against Bob’s dick. 

Between his legs, Bob had shifted so that Mikey’s soft cock had slipped from out of his mouth and he was now peppering his thighs with kisses, murmuring against his skin. Mikey couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he could probably guess that it was some comment or other about his mouth or the way his tongue felt. It didn’t really matter really, but when Ray eased out of him Bob shifted to lap at the cum leaking from his hole, which made Mikey stutter around him. Mikey wasn’t sure if it was that or the taste of Ray that set him off, but his mouth was soon filled with Bob’s load, while he gratefully swallowed down.

“I dunno about you guys, but I could use a fucking drink.” Mikey nodded as he slipped off Ray’s cock, rolling onto his side to smile gratefully at his bandmates. Ray had already disappeared into the kitchen and Bob was sitting up, wiping his saliva from his chin with the back of his hand. The drummer returned his smile, leaning back against the chair as he panted breathlessly. The comfortable silence that settled between them was broken by Ray returning, three beer bottles in hand which he set on on the coffee table. “Beer and pizza is really the best post sex combo don’t you think?” His dopey grin made Mikey laugh and he couldn’t agree more, rearranging himself into a better position as Ray retrieved the pizzas and carried them over.

As he took a drink from the nearest bottle, Mikey really couldn’t help but think that he had the best bandmates in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or (better yet) a comment! Thanks


End file.
